reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouroboros
First mentioned in chapter 11, when Blackie brought up Gentle Snow to Shi Feng. Ouroboros is supported by the Bai Group in real life, and had already conquered over ten virtual reality games. Within the guild, there are experts numbering over a thousand, famed as the God-Slaying Army. Ouroboros was considered a first-rate Guild in God's Domain, due to it's background and foundations. However, later on in the story, they are acquired by the Blackwater Corporation, which results in Gentle Snow leaving the guild with her subodinates. In the past Ouroboros had not boasted a single Tier 6 God-ranked member, though there were quite a few Tier 5 players in the Guild. As a result, Ouroboros was only middling among first-rate Guilds. Members History The guild first appears in chapter 22 when Gentle Snow, Zhao Yueru, and Xiao Yue'er announce their intentions of recruiting party members to enter the Deathly Forest dungeon. They initially pay little to no attention towards Shi Feng and his party until his party becomes the first to clear the dungeon. Curious about how they achieved to clear the dungeon after her party had so much trouble, Gentle Snow asks Shi Feng for the strategy to clear the Deathly Forest dungeon. He agrees on the condition they pay twenty silver coins for it. Gentle Snow agrees. During their second meeting, Shi Feng is disguised as Black Flame. Gentle Snow approaches him with the intentions of recruiting him into the guild, but he refuses instead and demands an equal status of cooperation. While hesitant at first, Gentle Snow agrees. The agreement was for Ouroboros to advertise Horizon Alliance - a lifestyle organization - while Black Flame provides discounts on any equipment he makes. When Ouroboros begins having internal disputes, Cao Chenghua and Gentle Snow decide to put resolve the matter with a PvP challenge, a round of five matches in the Underground Arena. The leader of the team who wins 3 out of 5 matches would be the guild leader, while the other would have to leave the game permanently. Cao Chenghua's team includes Blackhearted Arrow, Soaring Snake, War Wolf, and Nimble Snake who had betrayed Gentle Snow. Gentle Snow's team includes Zhao Yueru, Fierce Snake, Violet Cloud and Shi Feng as Ye Feng. During the challenge, Gentle Snow's team would emerge victorious with Gentle Snow, Shi feng and Violet Cloud winning their matches. Gentle Snow would proceed to become the new Guild Leader for Ouroboros, while Cao Chenghua's character was erased from the game. As Gentle Snow began her job as the guild leader, many members expressed their dissatisfaction with her leadership, even the corporations that once supported the guild started to abandon it. Gentle Snow would face trouble controlling her guild, due to Cao Chenghua's interference from outside the game. As she attempts to find solutions for her situation, she turned to Black Flame (Shi Feng) for help. Shi Feng would offer little in exchange, but he made an offer to recruit Gentle Snow to Zero Wing, to which she refused as she still wanted to hold on to her brother's legacy. Later on, when Blackwater Corporation approaches Gentle Snow with an offer, shes rejects it due to her alliance with Zero Wing. However, the elders within Ouroboros have already been coerced by the corporation, agreeding to their offer, putting Gentle Snow in a tough position. To improve her situation, Gentle Snow attempts to sell off the guild's materials but the Blackwater Corporation would send a party to coerce the buyer before the deal could be completed. This results in a clash between Gentle Snow and the leader of the party, Lethal Gale. Gentle Snow wins the duel causing Lethal Gale to be enraged and lead him to come up with a scheme to kill her within the city. Once Gentle Snow leaves the building with the buyer, Lethal Gale attacks but is interrupted by the buyer, who's revealed to be Ye Feng. Ye Feng easily defeats them before proceeding with the deal with Gentle Snow, in exchagne for plots of lands in multiple cities. In the middle of the discussion, Gentle Snow is informed that that many of the God's Slaying Army had been ambushed. Ye Feng suggests investing into Zero Wing and becoming a shareholder. She agrees on the condition that he purchases the Ouroboros Training Center. They both come to an agreement, thus marking this as the moment Gentle Snow and her followers joining Zero Wing as a branch guild. Meanwhile, Abandoned Wave has been named the new guild leader of Ouroboros by Blackwater Corporation. Category:Guilds Category:Ouroboros